


A hero with two hearts

by Ellienerd14



Series: Class Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Mostly about Charlie, Other, Sad, Woops, character study kinda?, does the Doctor count as an alien on the show, idk - Freeform, pre-for tonight we might die, rhodia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Charlie had grown up reading fairytales about the Doctor's adventures. But being saved by him started his own.





	

There were many legends about the time lords. The Time War was long before Charlie or his parents were born but the Rhodians of the time had written about the war. About how everything had slowly burned until nothing was left. No Daleks or Time Lords.

When Charlie was younger, his favourite story was about the last Time Lord. It wasn't the ship or adventures that made him like the Doctors tales so much. It was the two hearts. Growing up with family so distant and cold, with no one to talk to but his tutors, Charlie was fascinated with the idea of the mysterious Doctor, who seemed to love and save everyone and every planet.

But as Charlie grew older, he grew out of the fairytales about the Tine Lord. It was simply the more hopeful side of the universe clinging to the idea of a hero. But Rhodia was at war and fairytales did not belong in wars.

The Quill were getting stronger as their once small army grew. Before their attacks had been mild but Charlie feared for what they'd do next. The Quill were clearly willing to win by any means necessary.

They'd been so preoccupied with fighting each other, that both sides had failed to notice the true danger. In less than hour the Shadow Kin had massacred the planet. Charlie was almost completely hopeless and found himself clinging to the comforting fairytales of his short childhood.

For the first time since the war, Charlie was glad for the Quill's great fighting instincts. His Mother was murdered and if it wasn't for the Quill terrorist, the same would have happened to Charlie.

Just as he'd started to give up, one fairytale had come true. Charlie had always been hesitant to believe in the Cabinet of Souls. It was simply another fairytale that was too good to be true. But as the bright glowing souls proved; fairytales could be real. And it gave Charlie comfort, in what he thought to be his final moments before the Shadow Kin caught up with them, that when he died, there was a safe place for him.

They were not his final moments.

~~~

The Doctor watched with mild interest as Charlie walked around, observing the TARDIS. He'd barely been able to save the Prince or his guard (although he suspected there was more to their relationship). When Charlie had been rescued, he'd fallen to the floor, an expression that showed both relief and disbelief at his rescue. Now he had stood up and started exploring the TARDIS.

"The stories left the part out about your ship being-"

"Smaller on the outside?" The Doctor finished. It was his favourite part. (Although usually he said it differently. But another memory of Clara had come to him yesterday - or 312 years ago from a chronological point of view.)

"Blue." Charlie corrected. The Prince looked over the TARDIS again, still looking like he was in shook. "But the stories - the fairytales - they always called you a hero."

"I'm not a hero." The Doctor told him firmly. "I'm a survivor, like you. Last of my kind."

"Yet we wouldn't have survived without you." Charlie countered. "You're just like I'd imagined."

"How's that?" The Doctor asked, looking at the final Rhodian wotg interest.

"A hero with two hearts." Charlie paused, as if his next question was stuck in his throat. "How did you survive?" 

"TARDIS." The Doctor patted the nearest wall. "Well a TARDIS and three versions of myself and a witch." 

"I didn't mean it literally." Charlie stopped his pacing and sat down. "How am I supposed to survive this tragedy?" 

"By honouring your people. By living out your days with pride of where you are from." The Doctor put the TARDIS in standby mode and took a seat next to him. "What everyone gets wrong about tragedy is what part is the hardest. It's the aftermath." 

"I'm not sure I want to survive the aftermath." Charlie said the words carefully and quietly, not looking down but looking sorry. 

"It's natural to feel sad." He wasn't the best at comforting but he had been there. A young man with no home. "Don't be alone." 

Don't be alone, Doctor. How many of his companions had given him the same advice? 

"I'm the last of my kind." Charlie said, as if it had just fully hit him.

"I know a place that will feel like home." The Doctor switched on the TARDIS, setting the destination to Earth. "Kind people, complicated people. You'll never feel alone there." 

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn about what to write about but eventually the Doctor won. I've basically been watching it since I was ten (I used to dress up as Clara and play Doctor Who with my brother - how sweet right). 
> 
> I was tempted by the Lankin and weeping angels. (Which are the two aliens I'd hate to meet the most actually.) 
> 
> I feel like this isn't my best work but after this week is over I'll try and improve it. (Give me some feedback! I'd sell my soul for comments.)


End file.
